An Angel's Fortune
by UngentlemanlyConduct
Summary: Chika asks Hanamaru about Yoshiko and how she became the Ultimate Lucky Student. (Contains references to Hope's Peak Academy (DanganRonpa))
1. White Wing

_New Message from: Hanamaru Kunikida _

Hanamaru: Test, Test.  
Chika: maru? r u ok? (0_0)  
Hanamaru: Oh, sorry Chika. Yoshiko told me to try out the messaging system on the eHandbooks. I didn't mean to scare you.  
Chika: o ok, just weird to send a message saying test but if ur ok then thats fine d(^_^)  
Hanamaru: Good to hear.  
Hanamaru: Hey, what's with the little faces?  
Chika: theyre emoticons. u use them to show how u feel in txts  
Hanamaru: Really?! You can make little faces in text messages to show your feelings?!  
Chika: yh  
Hanamaru: It's the future!  
Chika: (o^∀^)  
Chika: btw, can i ask u something about yoshiko?  
Hanamaru: Of course!  
Chika: how did she get invited here as ultimate lucky student?  
Hanamaru: Hang on, I'll talk to you. There's a call button here…

_Hanamaru Kunikida started a video call. _

"Hey, Maru."  
"Uwaaa!"

_Video call ended._

"Heeeh?"

_Hanamaru Kunikida started a video call. _

"Omigod! That scared me, zura!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you're here, on my screen, and I can hear you too! But we aren't even in the same room, zura!"  
"I know, it's a video call. I can see and hear you too."  
"_Really?! Mirai, zuraaaa! _"  
"Hahaha. You're such a tech newbie. It's kinda cute, actually."  
"H-heh? Y-you think it's cute, zura? I think it's just trouble for you."  
"It _is _cute."  
"Aww, thanks Chika. Um… why did we start talking here?"  
"I, think you were about to tell me how Yoshiko got here."  
"Oh, yes! It's a bit of a long story, but I want to make sure I don't miss anything, zura. Is that alright?"  
"Yeah, that's fine, Maru."  
"Great. Now, if I remember it was back in late January…"

* * *

"Come on, come ooon, it's gotta be here somewhere…" Yoshiko rummaged through her bag, desperately trying to find the book she _had_ to return _today _\- even putting a sticky note on it to make sure she remembered. Her roaming hand soon found a tough cover, and her face lit up. "Aha! Keeper of Records Kaori, your faith in Yohane is rewarded. Behold, little demon, the tome of your desire!" She pulled out the book, and the librarian studied the cover - before giving it back.

"Yoshiko, this the book you lent out _yesterday_."

"Wh-eh?" She took another look at the book, and while it looked similar to the one she needed to bring, there were no notes or labels on it. In other words, she forgot to bring it!

"Look, I know you friend Hanamaru works here - and often vouches for you - but this can't keep going on, dear."

"Y-Yeah, I know, I know. I'll bring it tomorrow, I promise."

"That's a deal." The librarian said. "But you'll have to pay a late fee of a hundred yen."

Yoshiko sighed. She didn't want to have to pay the fee, but she also knew Kaori was much more lenient with her than with others who bring late books. "Fine. I'll bring the book and the money tomorrow."

"Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow then, dear." Kaori finished, just as Zuramaru showed up to sign out of work.

"Yoshikoooo! Shall we get going, zura?" Her amber eyes shone with her smile, gentle as a blooming flower.

"Of course. Lead the way, little demon." The angel replied, and the two set out into the gentle snow, casual conversation drifting between them. January was a particularly pleasant time of year for Yoshiko. The weather was still cold but not as harshly as it is in the middle of winter. The time of year - with Christmas and New Years past and the next major holiday a few months off - meant the streets were quieter. And even better, school had started up again, which (aside from teachers teaching her more boring subjects) meant more time with Zuramaru.  
She could go on for hours about her. Smart, loyal, pretty cute with her chestnut-hued eyes and hair - though she wouldn't say that last part out loud. Most of all, however, she was Yoshiko's oldest and best friend. They've been together since preschool, through thick and thin, and now there was nothing that could take this team apart.

"Yoshiko…" She stopped suddenly, in the middle of the park that takes them home. "We, need to talk, zura."

"Very well, my little demon. I could sense an aura of uncertainty from you these last few days." Yoshiko knew that much was true. She's noticed her friend was thinking about something for a while, but didn't want to push her about it. "Tell me, what has been troubling you?"

"Well…" Maru seemed to tense up. "The thing is… I'm leaving Umi-Mirai High in the spring." Yoshiko simply stared at her, shock woven into her face.

"There's a big school called Hope's Peak Academy, zura. Apparently, the best and brightest high schoolers go there, and the only way you get in…" Maru pulled a letter out of her bag. "Is if the school decides they want you. I got this invitation before the holidays - to attend as the Ultimate Librarian. I accepted it as we came back, and -"  
"Zuramaru…?" She couldn't believe this. "You're… leaving?" She didn't want to believe it. "But, you told me we'd -  
"Yoshiko, please." She was trying to hold back the tears in her trembling voice. "I've spent days trying to figure out how to tell you I'm leaving, zura. I knew how hard it would be for you to take. I… I knew how much I'd miss you when I left. So please, Yoshiko, I know you're upset, but please, at least be _happy _for me." A silence fell between them, broken when the angel embraced her friend.

"I _am_ happy for you, Zuramaru. I really am. Hope's Peak will be blessed to have such a talented little demon join their ranks, but…" '_I just don't want you to_ leave_,_' is what she wanted to say, but just couldn't get the words out. "We should have a celebration in your honour. Does your schedule have time for us to gather under the morrow sun?"

"Er, yeah. I'm free tomorrow." Maru knew she was changing the topic, but a day out sounded fun too. After all, she knew Yoshiko would want to spend as much time with her, before she left for her new school. "We'll meet at your place aaaaat… ten, zura?"

"Ten sounds good, Zuramaru."

"Then it's a day, zura. I'll see you tomorrow then!" The brown-haired girl turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh, Yoshiko… I'm sorry, about leaving. I should have told you sooner." Yoshiko watched her best friend walk away.  
Soon, she'd be gone, and she'd be alone.

* * *

A brief fifteen-minute walk later, Yoshiko found herself back home. An empty home, at least for an hour or so when her mom came back from work. With the door locked and the fallen angel in the comfort of her room, the weight of Zuramaru's words crashed onto her like a wave of fire.

She was leaving. She was leaving, and probably never coming back. Yes, there'd be phone calls and visits back, but it just wouldn't be the same between them. _'I just wish I could stay with Zuramaru, even for a little bit longer.' _She prayed to every god - and demon - who'd listen to her pleas. She was her precious friend, her most loyal little demon. Zuramaru was everything to her, and couldn't bear to lose her.

She tried to pass the time with video games (she kept on losing), streaming (her camera broke as she was setting it up), schoolwork (she kept getting stuck on _that one problem_) - whatever she could think of, but it just didn't lift her mood, at all. Eventually, she decided to do some housework. She did some cleaning, tidied her room, checked and sorted the mail, sorted out the food… double-checked the mail, because Yoshiko swore she saw a letter for her.  
She had _never_ got a letter from _anyone_ before.

The angel took it in her hands, feeling the weight of both the letter and the words aimed at her, no doubt something important. Curiosity taking over, she broke open the envelope and took out its contents - a pamphlet about some school, and a sheet of neatly folded paper. It was this paper she decided to read first:

_Dear Yoshiko Tsushima, _

_Every year, the recruitment board at Hope's Peak Academy performs a lottery, with one high school student selected at random offered the opportunity to study at our school. We are delighted to inform you that you have been selected as this year's winner, and as such formally invite you to attend Hope's Peak Academy at the start of the next academic year as the Ultimate Lucky Student.  
__Attached with this letter is the Orientation Guide for the upcoming year. Please let us know as soon as possible if you will be attending, and if you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to ask._

Hope's Peak Academy…  
She got onto the phone with Zuramaru, because she was _sure_ that was the school she said had offered her a place.

"Yoshiko? Are you okay, zura?"

"I am fine, my little demon… I'm wondering, the school you'll serve next year is Hope's Peak Academy, right?"

"Um… yeah, it is. Why?"

"Well, it's just…" Oh my God. "They sent me a letter today, saying…" _Oh my God! _"Zuramaru! They're inviting me to the school!" It took a few seconds for the two of them to understand exactly what this meant.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me, zura?!" The time for quiet conversation was over.

"I'm totally not! It says here they hold a lottery to let someone join the school and that I won it and I'm going as the Ultimate Lucky Student! It's all here in the letter!" She read it over again and again. This was happening! This was really happening! She was going to Hope's Peak Academy - the best school in the world! It meant she was… she was going to stay with Zuramaru!

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing! Everyone else goes through testing and scouting, but you managed to get in on pure luck, zura!"  
_'Luck…? No.'  
_"Kehehe. This was by no mere chance, my little demon." No, this was far bigger than luck. "This is clearly the manifestation of my will, my desire - to immortalise our bonds for eternity!" There was some laughter on the other end of the line.

"If you say so, zura. We're still meeting up tomorrow, right?" Of course! No way was she gonna let this chance to celebrate go now! "Great! I'll see you then! And congrats on getting into Hope's Peak, Yoshiko!"

"My thanks, little demon. And one more thing before you go."

"What is it, zura?"

"My name isn't Yoshiko, Zuramaru." She felt her familiar dark energy - her mojo - flow through her again. "IT'S YOHANE!"

The call ended with a smile on the angel's face.

* * *

"Wow… so Yoshiko really wanted to stay with you, even though you were going to Hope's Peak?"  
"Yep."  
"And then she won her place here after that?"  
"That's right, zura. I couldn't believe it at the time either. She's always been unlucky, and it's the first time I've seen her win something through luck."  
"Maybe… Maybe it was Yoshiko's fallen angel powers at work."  
"It probably was… Sorry to cut the call short, zura, but I'm starting to get a bit sleepy."  
"That's alright. You go get some sleep. We all need it. Goodnight, Maru."  
"G'night, zura."

_Video call ended._

* * *

**_The next day..._**

_New message from: Yoshiko Tsushima _

Yoshiko: Little Demon Chika, were you the one who shared the knowledge of emoticons with Zuramaru?  
Chika: maybe, why?  
Yoshiko: shes been txting me faces she made all morning! she says you taught her some too!  
Chika: i can neither confirm nor deny this  
Yoshiko: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻


	2. Black Wing

"Kehehe." Yoshiko cackled, having gone full Fallen Angel. "A city filled with mortal souls, flowing with sin… the perfect place for the fallen angel Yohane to raise an army of little demons to-"

"Cut it out, zura." Zuramaru stopped her in her tracks. The two of them were standing in the impressive foyer of the grand station, having come to the end of a nearly four-hour trip from their hometown. And for good reason too. Today was their first day at their new school - Hope's Peak Academy. The school of everyone's dreams. It was very early in the morning - just gone six, according to the nearby clock - but the station was still filled to the brim with commuters and tourists. Noticing the awkward stares they were getting from them, Yoshiko kept her mouth shut and head down.

"Come on, Yoshiko. Let's get going, zura. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can start recruiting new demons."

"It's Yohane!" Was her response, but she went with Zuramaru anyway, into the heart of the big city and all the lights and wonders it held. Which captivated the mouse-haired girl, eyes darting every which way. Yoshiko had totally forgot that Zuramaru spent most of her life living in an old temple and is totally behind on all things tech. Heck, she even uses an old Nokia for a phone!

"_Wooooooow! Mirai, zuraaaa! _" She was drawn to an electronic billboard promoting some energy drink Yoshiko didn't know or care she about - but the shimmering lights and moving pictures it displayed mesmerised her friend. "Yoshiko, have you seen this?! These pictures move like real… _whoaaaahhhhh! _" The scene morphed into an advert for a music competition neither of them had heard of before. "_Miraiii, zuraaaaa! _"

Yes, it was incredibly cute seeing the normally reserved Zuramaru act like a child with all these marvels - but as she said they needed to get moving. The angel gently pushed her friend away from the billboard (promising there'd be more marvels along the way) and once more they made their way towards Hope's Peak, and the glory that awaited Yohane.

"So, you nervous, zura?" Zuramaru asked, out of the blue.

"Uhh… there's, no _need _for a servant of hell to be nervous, my little demon." The angel replied, but it wasn't convincing, and she pressed her. "Well… look at us, Zuramaru. I have an act that so often drives people away, and you get so drawn into yourself you tend to ignore others. We're oddballs, Zuramaru, and I'm worried we're gonna get chewed up by these Ultimates."

Her childhood friend only giggled as they turned a corner. "Yoshiko, that's so sweet! I never thought you were _that _worried about me, zura!"

"Hm?"

"I guess how I prefer my own company never really bothered me, because that's just who I am. And I still got along with our classmates. And even with your fallen angel schtick you got me and some others to like you, right?"

"Y-Yeah, but…"

"Yoshiko, whatever happens, just be _yourself_, okay? You're an Ultimate now, just like every one of our new classmates." The bluenette agreed, but she was the Ultimate Lucky Student; luck surely wasn't a real talent. "I'm sure they won't care about how you act - I bet there'll be someone who really likes fallen angels like you. As long as you be yourself, you shouldn't have any reason to be-"

"E-e-excuse me… um…" The two were interrupted by another girl about their age, with shocking red hair in pigtails and sporting a jacket and t-shirt with some band emblazoned on them, with matching colours on her skirt and trainers.

"Hello? May we help you?" Zuramaru asked, taking the lead. Almost immediately, the newcomer panicked and dove behind a bus shelter. "Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you, zura."

"We-well, umm… I, I heard you talking about, um, Ultimates…" The redhead was clearly scared, so Yoshiko chose to sit back and let her friend deal with this - and pray her fallen angel act wouldn't burst out. "Do… do you know where, um, where Hope's Peak Academy is? I… I got, lost, and, um…"

"Kehehe." That didn't last long. "All those who are lost are eventually found. You are fortunate, child, for our paths lead to the same goal. Should you swear your fealty to Yohane-"

"Yoshiko, I know I said to be yourself, but please tone it down, zura. You'll scare her to death." The girl was back cowering behind the shelter, refusing to take her eyes off the fallen angel.

"It's YOHANE!"

But Yoshiko kept her mouth shut, and Zuramaru went back to the redhead.

"Don't worry about her. She can be overbearing, but deep down one of the kindest people you'll meet. And if you're still worried about her then I'll keep you safe from her, okay?" She nodded. "We're heading to Hope's Peak as well, zura. Want to join us? If we get lost, it'll be more fun together." She nodded again. "Great! It's… this way, I think." She pointed towards a set of towering buildings a few blocks ahead.

"Then, to this sacred ground, we shall head. Come, little demons! Our destiny awaits!" The angel proclaimed as she dashed ahead of the two girls. The redhead was afraid she was going to be left behind, before she spun around with a wicked smirk on her face, making her more relaxed than she had been all morning.

The hazel-haired girl was right. She _is _pretty nice.

And, um… pretty… pretty cute.

* * *

The three of them walked together for a good five minutes (the redhead kept mostly to herself) before they realised two things.

One. Yoshiko and Zuramaru hadn't eaten anything since they left home, and with their excitement and sightseeing, they were getting hungry. Zuramaru, in particular, ate like there was an abyss in her stomach that couldn't be filled, and right now looked as though she was suffering.  
Two. They didn't even know who this girl is. Not a good move for a fallen angel to make - especially if she is to recruit the newcomer to her cause.

Luckily, they found a small café nearby which seemed quiet, and appealing - a perfect place to rest, eat and talk. After finding a table and ordering food and drinks, they asked the new girl about herself.  
Yoshiko was still embarrassed about not even asking her _name_.

"I, um… I'm Ruby. Ru… Ruby Kurosawa. Um, I'm starting at Hope's Peak today, which is why, ah, I was going that way…" She looked down towards her crêpe. "My Sis is starting as well today, but I asked her if I could go on my own, do something for myself, but… I should have just gone with her… I, I wouldn't have gotten lost."

"Well, it's very lucky for you that you ran into us then, zura." Zuramaru

"Y-Yeah." Ruby seemed to perk up a little, her emerald eyes meeting their golden and amethyst orbs. "Since you're heading that way too, umm… does that mean, ah, you and Yoshiko are students there?"

"Kehehe," Yoshiko slipped back into fallen angel mode. "You are certainly astute, young Ruby. We may yet make a loyal serv-"

"Yoshiko, don't pull her into your schemes yet, zura." Zuramaru interrupted, stopping her act and ignoring her protests. "You're absolutely right. As of today, we'll be your classmates, zura!" The redhead shot right up.

"R-really! That's great! I mean, yeah, that sounds fun! Um…!" She frantically searched for something to say, the two sensing a switch had been flipped in her. "Do you guys, um, have really cool talents? I know there's an idol coming in this year!"

"Hmm… My own talent isn't really that interesting. And I don't know if it's 'cool' or not, but Yoshiko here's the Ultimate Lucky Student. Lots of unfortuate things happen to her, but she ended up winning a lottery to get here, zuraa." Her smirk was clear as day, and Ruby gushed at the angel.

"Zuramaru! It wasn't luck! It was de-agh!" She felt something hit her shin. "Ah, er… I mean, your talent is _much _more interesting than mine, Zuramaru."

"Oh, no no no! 'Ultimate Luck' sounds much more exciting than 'Ultimate Librarian.' I mean, the most I do is help record and restore books, zura…" There was a brief pause. "Hey, Ruby. I wonder what your talent is, zura."

"Pigii!" The sudden question startled the redhead. "Um… My talent is, ah, Ultimate… Ultimate Music Fan. Erm… I can, I listen to almost any kind of song, and I-I know if it's gonna be popular or… or not. I-It's not that interesting, to be honest."

"Aww, no, Ruby! That sounds really cool! You must be incredibly smart to be able to do that, zura!"

"Um, yeah, but… Sis is the smart one, really. She's going to take over my family's fishing business one day… I know she'll give me something big to do, but, she's much more amazing than me…" She looked down once more to her crêpe.

"Then, little demon, see this as a strength that she does not possess." Catching the girl's attention, the angel looked her dead in the eyes, sparkling with intent. "Every human in this world have their own strengths - strengths that no other mortals will have. These take many forms, and even the fallen angel Yohane cannot hope to match everyone's strengths - especially yours. Cherish your abilities and talents, Ruby. There are no others who can do what you can."

Both Ruby and Zuramaru looked at her in awe. "I… I will. Thank you, Yohane!"

"My name. Is Yoshi-!" She caught herself mid-sentence when she realised what the redhead had called her. Flashing her wicked grin, the angel chuckled, and soon the others started to join in the laughter.

With stomachs now full and introductions made, they once more headed out into the city, lives (and jokes) shared and sights seen. Through all of it, the three of them had started to feel this was almost routine to them - true, Ruby was a complete stranger to them, but it felt as though the redhead had always been there with them.  
Before long, they had arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. The three of them looked up and down the grandiose school, in awe at its scale, its beauty, its empowering aura. None of them had ever seen such a beautiful building before.

"_Mirai, zura! Mirai! _"  
"It's much bigger than I thought it would be…!"  
"It's a palace fit for a queen!"

Beyond these gates, lay their future.

This was it.  
This was it!  
This was really it!  
This was the first day of the rest of their lives together. Ruby, Zuramaru, and Yoshiko… they all knew they would make wonderful memories together. These years would be filled with laughter, joy, and love. Their friendships forged, together.

Truly, Yoshiko felt blessed - it was like an angel's fortune had washed over her, wrapping her in the wings of a new, magical future. She would have Zuramaru by her side, and by being herself another little demon had been recruited. Right now, she felt invincible, unstoppable. It was time to show the world what the true potential of this fallen angel!  
Brimming with confidence, and cutting ahead of the others, she strode through the gates and into the entrance hall.

Then she tripped under her feet and slammed face first into the floor, and soon, everything went dark.


End file.
